


Envelopes and Miles

by Kai_2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Librarian Castiel, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_2010/pseuds/Kai_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak sends a letter to a random post office box in Lebanon, Kansas. A few weeks later he opens a letter from a man named Dean, and they become pen pals and quickly become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envelopes and Miles

Castiel Novak smiled as he dropped the envelope into the postbox. It took him a week to write a letter to his new pen pal, well hopefully his new pen pal. Castiel wasn’t sure if the person would write him back, but he had high hopes. 

Castiel lived alone in a small house just off of main street. It was within walking distance of his work and of several businesses in the small town of Pontiac, Illinois. Castiel was a librarian and in the summertime he worked at a boat rental shop near one of the local lakes. 

Since he was done with his schooling, there was not much for Castiel to do to occupy his time. He missed his college days, he had always found things to do to keep him busy. Like volunteering or rowing for the crew team. He even missed the evenings he spent at the nearby coffee shop, studying for his exams.

When he graduated, he found himself the house. A few weeks later, Castiel went to the local animal shelter, looking for a cat. He found his companion in an orange short haired girl he named Lily. They seemed to hit it off rather quickly and became inseparable. 

As the years went by, Castiel found many ways to keep himself busy. He had a small garden and a well stocked kitchen. He loved to cook and he was constantly looking up new recipes on Pintrest, his newest addiction. That was where he got the idea of sending a letter to a random person. At first he was kind of leery about it, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to. He put a lot of thought into the letter, and he took his time writing it. 

Now Castiel was walking back home and he had a spring in his step. He knew that in a few days, someone who has a post office box in Lebanon, Kansas was going to open his letter and hopefully write him back. 

\-------

Two weeks later, Castiel was surprised when he was going through his mail and he found a letter addressed from Lebanon, Kansas. He broke into a huge grin and he quickly opened the letter. His new penpals’ name was Dean and he was happy to write Castiel back, he wrote that the letter had surprised him but made him happy that people still send handwritten letters to each other. Castiel smiled at that and silently agreed. 

He read on and learned more about his new pen pal. Dean liked to cook, and he really enjoyed eating pie. His favorite was apple because his mother used to make the best apple pies for him while she was still alive. Dean wrote that his only family was his brother, Sam. Castiel definitely understood how that felt, since he was alone. 

Castiel read on and was surprised about Dean’s home. He wrote that he lived in a bunker from the 50’s but he didn’t really say much else. Castiel knew about former military bunkers that were used in the World Wars, so he figured that Dean must have turned one into a home. Dean wrote about his love for cars, especially the Chevy Impala his father gave him. Castiel wondered if Dean was a mechanic, because it seemed like Dean knew a lot about cars based on the specs he wrote about his baby. 

Dean asked if he could call Castiel, Cas. Castiel smiled at the nickname and made a mental note to include his affirmative in the next letter. Dean also had asked Castiel several questions, all of which he was going to answer and reply back with his own set of questions. 

Castiel walked over to his desk and sat down and started composing his next letter to his new pen pal, Dean. He started out by answering all of Dean’s questions, he found that most of them had to do with his life and his well being. Castiel didn’t find the questions odd, he was actually happy that Dean cared enough to ask. After he was finished answering the questions, he included some more information about himself and then he started to write questions that he had for Dean. Some of it was trivial, like what was Dean’s favorite music, films, and books. Other questions were a bit more personal, like about his brother and about his occupation. Castiel finished the letter and then went to the kitchen to start making his supper. The following day he would mail the letter to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to redo this and I have a solid plot that I want to do. I want to incorporate actual letters into this and have it be a slow build. I don't want to give away much more than that. This will be my focus this year once I get another project published.


End file.
